


Kibbles 'n' Bits

by orphan_account



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: ;), Dirty But NOT Smut, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Erika finds out that Jamon is a vegetarian, and responds as any modern internet-using young woman might. ;)





	Kibbles 'n' Bits

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a silly idea I had during that one scene in the game where Erika offers Jamon a piece of that thing she cooked.

"So mean to Jamon," the ogre said with tears in his eyes.

Erika didn't understand why he was reacting that way when she was offering him food.

"I'm not mean," she protested. "I just wanted to share what I made with you..."

"You know Jamon no eat meat."

No, she hadn't actually know that.

"You're a vegetarian?" Erika asked in disbelief. "You don't eat any meat at all?"

"That right," Jamon replied, nodding.

And, like any modern internet-using young woman, Erika then asked, "Not even _this pussy?_ "

After she said it, she was afraid she would have to explain what she meant, but the ogre starting blushing so hard she was certain that he did get what she meant after all.

After a lot of blushing and stammering from both of them, they managed to agree to go back to Erika's bedroom and try it.

It turned out that didn't really work out so well with Jamon's tusks.


End file.
